


When he loved me

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Petshop AU, Reunion, Romance, True Love, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Something I had to get out of my system because I have not written enough boombox lately! I still love these nerds so much <3Also might write more of this AU if people are interested? Let me know in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Soft croaking woke Lucio and alerted him to the fact that he needed to feed his beloved pets, the frogs that were impatiently jumping onto the glass of their terrarium. Lucio groaned. He was usually a morning person, but today was not exactly the best of days. He'd had a bit of a rough night, not being able to fall asleep until past 2 am, and he really didn't want to get out of the comfort of his warm, soft bed. But he hardly had a choice. His pets were hungry and he had to go to the dentist in an hour. He groaned, sitting up and dangling his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching thoroughly. 

His room was a mess, cables and clothes on the bright yellow carpet, but he had a clear path to his wardrobe and desk and that was all that mattered. He shuffled to his wardrobe, putting on a loose pair of jeans and a green hoodie, feeding his frogs with his eyes barely open. He had a quick breakfast and then went on his way to the dentist, who was situated in the local mall. Lucio never liked visits to the dentist, even though there had never really been anything wrong with his teeth. 

He was lucky, nothing major except the dentist telling him to floss better, as usual. He made a new appointment for next time and left, strolling through the mall since he had the day off anyway. He did need some things for his frog tank, the wood in there was starting to rot and he needed new food for them too. He went looking for the petshop he frequented, but found it was under construction, the signs out front being changed. He watched for a while, trying to see what was going on. A large man was working outside, renewing the front of the store with a lick of red paint. The sign that had been put up was red and yellow, reading 'Rutledge's pet store' and Lucio assumed the man out front had to be the owner. He stepped forward, smiling as he approached the man. 

“Hi! My name's Lucio! I used to frequent this place before you got here!” he extended his hand to the man, who turned around and sized him up, seeming surprised someone had come to talk to him. He nodded, shaking Lucio's hand.  
“Did you know the previous owner?” Lucio asked, a little unnerved by the lack of an answer. He smiled up at the very large man, who had to be at least 7 feet tall.  
“No.” the man shook his head. “Just always had a passion for animals. Got pigs at home.”  
“Oh, that's great!” Lucio said, relieved the man seemed at least somewhat interested in conversation. “I keep frogs, myself. I was wanting to buy food for them, since I'm running low. But since you're still building up-”  
“I've got some things in the back already. It's still packed, but Jamie can help you find it. Should have what you need.” the man offered, lifting the roll-down door so Lucio could get in.  
“Oh, that's very kind, thank you! Where can I find it?”  
“In the back, it's through that door.” the man pointed, Lucio nodding.

“Okay, thanks!” he smiled and proceeded through the messy store, the racks and stands still mostly empty, the floorboards had been taken out and Lucio saw packets of large black tiles that were likely meant as the new flooring. The counter had been done up as well, sleek and modern, clean too, though it was still in the plastic wrap. It looked like they were going for a contemporary look, clean flowing lines and light colours that were easy on the eye. The old lights were still up, but it looked like they were going to be replaced as well, by stylish industrial lights. He couldn't argue with the sense of style, really. It looked very promising. 

“Hello?” he asked, looking around for this 'Jamie' the man had mentioned.  
“What are you doing inside? We're not open yet!” a silvery voice spoke rather loudly, Lucio actually jumping a little at the tone of voice, which wasn't all too friendly. 

He turned around and looked at the source of the voice, gasping softly at the tall young man in the doorway. He had wild blonde hair and striking amber eyes, eyes that Lucio knew all too well.  
“Jamie?” he exclaimed, flabbergasted. The blonde squinted, then gasped as well, eyes growing large with recognition, finger pointing almost incriminatingly.  
“Lu!” he said, a smile creeping onto his face. “Is it- Yeah it is! Lil' Lu!”  
“Yeah!” Lucio nodded, grinning back when he saw Jamie's excited face. Jamie approached him from the doorway, smile bright and cheery.  
“Oh my-” Jamie laughed, running a lanky hand through his hair. “You look so different!”  
“Yeah, you too! You've grown! You're even taller!” Lucio chuckled, remembering the last time they spoke he was still somewhat able to look Jamie in the eye without having to strain his neck, though Jamie had always been taller than him. They'd known eachother their whole lives, had gone to the same kindergarten and had stayed best friends until high school, when they started dating. They'd been nearly inseperable for most of their lives, until they parted ways for university.

“Yeah, growth spurts am I right? Oh man, Lu it's been ages! I just-” Jamie scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly.  
“-Got caught up in the new life? Yeah, I know. Me too.” Lucio smiled. “Uni will do that to someone. Didn't help that we went to universities that were on other ends of the country.” he couldn't help but smile up at Jamie. They lost touch after they broke up, neither of them wanting a long distance relationship at the time. To see him now, after five years, Lucio felt his heart in his throat like it was only last week he saw him. Jamie had been his first boyfriend, first kiss, his first time, everything. Lucio caught himself asking why they'd ever broken up. He realized he was staring, and lightly shook his head.

“I'm so glad to see you again.” he said, having overcome the initial surprise. “How have you been?”  
“I'm fine! I just finished uni and Mako offered me a job here, so I took it!” Jamie gestured to the man outside when he said his name.  
“I thought you were studying to become a vet?” Lucio asked. Jamie had always had an interest in animals, and his choice of university hadn't come as a surprise.  
“Yeah, but I had to settle for vetinary technician in the end. Vetinarian was too complicated for me.” Jamie nodded, shrugging. 

“That's a shame, you would have made a great vet. Though I'm sure you'll make an amazing vet tech as well.” Lucio said. “I graduated my art studies, I'm just still kind of looking for a job that suits me, you know?”  
“I know the feeling.” Jamie nodded. “I'm just so glad I've ran into you here. I-” he hesitated, looking at Lucio while he chewed his bottom lip, amber eyes still flaring with warm enthusiasm.  
“-I've really missed you.” he said, eventually. 

“I've missed you too.” Lucio nodded, feeling it was appropiate to go in for a hug right about now. Jamie and he had shared so many things in the past, it felt like coming home now that he was right in front of him again. Jamie apparently felt the same, long arms wrapping around Lucio's back and squeezing him tightly. 

“Ah, but you were looking for something, or Mako wouldn't have let you in.” Jamie said, stepping back while his fingers lingered on Lucio's shoulders.  
“That's right, I need to feed my frogs and I'm running low on food!” Lucio said, remembering why he'd come here in the first place.  
“Well, we just got a fresh batch of insects, what are you looking for?” Jamie lead Lucio to the storage room, where there were stacks of boxes and pallets still waiting to be unpacked.  
“Well I have four White's tree frogs, so I'm going to need crickets! A lot of them, too. Moths or beetles would be good as well!”  
“I'm sure I saw a shipment of crickets way back here.” Jamie mumbled, going deeper into the storage room. “Oh yeah, here they are!” he tore open the plastic wrap from the pallet, freeing a few boxes. He opened them to check their condition before handing them to Lucio.  
“There's ten small boxes in one cardboard box. Want a few?”  
“One cardboard box will do. I don't want the crickets to die before I feed them to my frogs.” Lucio smiled, taking a box from Jamie. “Thank you. So when is the grand reopening of the store?”  
“In two days! I should really get back to work before Mako lectures me. There's still so many things I have to do!” Jamie smirked. “It's going to look great when it's all finished though!”  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time here. How much do I owe you?” Lucio got out his wallet.  
“Nothing, Lu. I insist. I'm just so glad we've met again.” Jamie smiled warmly and Lucio remembered all over again how he'd fallen in love with him. He supposed he'd never really fallen out of love. 

“Hey, you wanna catch up later? After work? We could go get a drink together.” Jamie suggested.  
“I'd love that.” Lucio nodded without hesitation. “Want to meet up at that retro bistro place just down there?” he gestured in the general direction, Jamie nodding.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you there at seven?” he suggested.  
“Seven's fine. I'm looking forward to it.” Lucio smiled, hoping Jamie knew he genuinely did. 

He had convinced himself he'd never see Jamie again, that their close bond was lost after not hearing from Jamie for five years. Then again, he couldn't really blame Jamie for that, Lucio was guilty too. He didn't send a text, or called, at all. It was too painful the first few months and he remembered that hollow feeling all too well. It hadn't left him, either. He moved on, made new friends, but he never dated, though there were enough opportunities to do so. It just never felt quite right. Not like it had with Jamie. He gave Jamie a last smile, thanking him again for the free crickets, wishing him a nice day before leaving the store with a loudly beating heart. 

“Who was that?” Mako frowned, seeing how Jamie was still blushing even after their visitor had left.  
“Just an old friend.” Jamie quickly shot into the obedient employee mode, shrugging.  
“Right. Is that why you're looking so lovestruck?” Mako smiled lightly.  
“I'm not!” Jamie frowned, denying Mako's accusation. Mako chuckled, going back to work when he saw Jamie's ears turn red. He knew enough. And his suspicions were only confirmed further throughout the day, Jamie daydreaming and Mako having to call him at least three times before he listened. At the end of the day, Jamie asked to be excused thirty minutes early, no doubt to freshen himself up at home before meeting his old friend at the bistro. Mako agreed, he'd seen enough young love in his days for him to know exactly what was going on, and who was he to stop it?

Lucio was a little nervous, arriving at the bistro far too early. He never liked being late, especially not on these occasions. He didn't want to make Jamie think he'd stood him up, after all. Lucio had spent the larger part of the day deciding what to wear and trying to wrap his head around Jamie's sudden reappearance. About what it meant for them. They didn't break up on bad terms, after all. But five years was a long time. Maybe too long. 

Lucio didn't have to wait long before Jamie appeared, joining him at the table for two and ordering a drink for them both.  
“So are you on schedule with the store?” Lucio asked, after having greeted him.  
“Yeah, we should make the deadline quite comfortably. We did the floor today, lights and inventory tomorrow, then we should be ready to go.” Jamie nodded. “So what's been happening in your life? You finished the art course, but do you want to work in that field as well?”  
“Ideally I could make my money with just my music, but I'm not famous enough for that.” Lucio smiled. “Maybe I'll never be. But that won't stop me from doing what I love. I just need a job to support myself in the meantime.”  
“I'm sure you'll be discovered any day now.” Jamie said, taking a slurp from his cola. “I remember you mixing music on any free moment you had. I loved it.”  
“You were always there, listening and commenting that it-”  
“-Needed more bass! Yeah, well what can I say? It did!” Jamie chuckled.  
“I think you'll like my more recent work.” Lucio smirked.  
“I'd love to hear it sometime.” Jamie said, sincere interest in his eyes. Lucio couldn't help but blush, turning his head away slightly. 

“I'm starving. Let's have something to eat as well.” Jamie said, taking the card and giving Lucio a moment to collect himself. He needed to calm down, take things easy. Yes, this was the same Jamie he always knew, that he had loved, but it had been so long since they'd even spoken, Jamie might have changed, he might be dating someone else now. Yet here Lucio was, his heart jumping every time their eyes met, his hands aching to reach out and take his, lips tingling for the touch of Jamie's. He remembered that feeling as if they'd only kissed for the last time yesterday. With a heavy heart, Lucio remembered their farewell, both of them trying to stay strong but their eyes watery with bitter tears even so. Seeing Jamie leave through the airport gates was still one of the most painful memories Lucio had. He spent a whole week alone before he was ready to get back to his normal way of life, and even then something was always missing.

“Think I'll take the burger. You?”  
“Hm? Oh, I think I'll take the burger as well.” Lucio quickly pretended he hadn't drifted with his thoughts. Sweet, cheerful Jamie, who'd told him he loved him every single day, who had a habit of kicking off his underwear and catching it on his head, who could always make Lucio laugh even in the darkest of times.  
“So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get to know Mako? He must have offered you the job for a reason.” Lucio asked, curiously.  
“Oh, I did my internship in Mako's vetinary practice! He's a retired vet now, though. He wanted to slow down so he opened up this shop instead. Asked me if I wanted to work for him when he heard I was graduating soon. I guess he thought I was a good intern.” Jamie smiled. “I'm in no position to turn down a solid job, anyway. I'm just lucky I got offered by a good friend.”  
“What do you mean 'in no position to turn down a job'?” Lucio frowned.  
“Well, I'm not exactly loaded.” Jamie giggled nervously. “I get by on my monthly allowance. Just. This job will make things a lot easier though. It's five days a week, I can actually start thinking about saving up now! I really owe Mako for it.”  
“Couldn't you find another job though? It sounds as though you had trouble doing something else.”

“I-” Jamie bit his lip, fingers fidgeting with his clothes. There was something else and he was hesitant to tell Lucio.  
“We used to share everything, Jamie. I haven't changed that much.” Lucio smiled kindly. 

“Well, I had a mental breakdown during uni. When I was still studying to become a vet, it was just too much. Something snapped. I had to take a break and recover. I only made it in five years because I could skip the first two years of vet tech due to my experience.”  
“Jamie?” Lucio said, a little worried. He extended his hand almost automatically, and Jamie grabbed it quicker than he thought he would.  
“I'm not the guy you knew, Lu. I'm on meds, and I can't handle too much pressure at work or in my social life. It's a huge part of why I never contacted you again. I'm so sorry.” Jamie seemed emotional, hand squeezing rather firm.  
“I'm sorry too, Jamie. I should have been there for you.” Lucio said, feeling guilt rip through him like a knife. 

“What? No, you were doing what you loved. I could never have held you back from that. I never wanted to. I messed up, not you.” Jamie said, determined.  
“Jamie-” this was so typically Jamie and Lucio's heart ached. Jamie only wanted the best for him. He wasn't even upset about the fact Lucio hadn't contacted him in over five years. Jamie always had a habit of neglecting himself in favour of others and Lucio couldn't help but feel like an asshole.  
“I'm just glad you're back in my life now.” Jamie smiled.  
“I am here to stay now. I promise. Leaving you was so hard. I'm not about to do it again.” Lucio said it firmly, squeezing Jamie's hand. “I've wondered so often how you were but never got around to sending you a message. I feel like such an asshole.”  
“It's okay, Lu. After a year it just became awkward. I could have done it, too. So if you're an asshole, so am I.” Jamie grinned, Lucio chuckling at his shimmering eyes.  
“You are. The biggest asshole.” Lucio confirmed, both of them laughing off the initial tension, the grip on eachother's hands loosening, but their touch not breaking. Instead it became more tender, Jamie's thin fingers softly running over Lucio's hands. 

“Why did we ever break up?” Lucio blurted it out, Jamie surprised at the words but quickly smiling.  
“We didn't want a long distance relationship.” he said, shrugging. “We thought it wouldn't work out. That we'd grow apart.”  
“We were young and stupid.” Lucio shook his head.  
“Very stupid.” Jamie nodded. “So, not to sound like I'm moving right along, but are you seeing someone, currently?”  
“No. It never felt quite right. Not like when we were together.” Lucio sighed.  
“Yeah, it was very much the same for me.” Jamie admitted. “No one else knows me like you do.”  
“Do I still know you, though? It's been five years.” Lucio asked, worried.  
“I'm still the same Jamie you knew. Just a bit taller.” Jamie smiled softly. “And with a little more mental baggage.” he added, shrugging.  
“Jamie, I want to know you again.” Lucio said, letting his heart do the talking. “I mean I thought we would never see eachother again but now that you're here, I'm just falling for you all over again. I want to have you back in my life, if it's okay with you.” Jamie was a little dumbstruck, but a sweet smile appeared on his face after a moment of surprise.  
“Yes. I want that too.” he nodded, sighing with relief. “More than anything.”  
“You do?” Lucio said, just as surprised as Jamie.  
“Of course. I've always been yours, Lu.” Jamie's eyes shimmered warmly as his hand slid up Lucio's arm and stopped at his cheek, stroking gently. Lucio felt himself melt into the touch, craving it. They shared a tender look, Lucio smiling softly.  
“I'm not hungry anymore, you?” he mumbled.  
“No. Let's get out of here. I'll show you my flat!” Jamie nodded. “I've got plenty of food at my place if you get hungry later.” 

He paid for the drinks and then showed Lucio where he lived, a small backalley flat, a ten minute walk away from the mall. Lucio didn't get a lot of time to admire it, Jamie locking him in a tight hug as soon as they'd taken their coats off and closed the front door behind them.  
“I'm so glad you found me.” Jamie mumbled, Lucio's arms wrapping around that thin waist they knew so well and yet didn't. 

“Me too.” Lucio whispered, feeling how Jamie nuzzled his face to his neck. His hands started wondering over Jamie's back, face pressed into his shoulder and taking in his scent. He still smelled the same, a comforting odor that made Lucio relax, feeling how Jamie's face leaned against his, skin slightly cold from the outside air. They moved to the couch, hands never separating and the two returning to cuddle as soon as they were seated.  
“What's that saying? You don't know what you're missing until it's gone?” Jamie asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“It's bollocks. I only realized how much I actually missed you now that you're back!” Jamie grinned, Lucio rolled his eyes but then chuckled, hand resting on Jamie's chest, head leaning back against his shoulder.  
“Still as apt with words as ever.” Lucio smiled, leaning his head to the side and looking up at Jamie.  
“One of my finer qualities.” Jamie smirked. He laced his free hand with Lucio's, leaning down with his cheek on Lucio's head.  
“You know this would be like the end of a really cheesy romance movie.” Lucio mumbled, loving the familiar, safe feeling of being close to Jamie. Perhaps there was something to what Jamie had said. He hadn't missed it while he'd been single, but now that he was experiencing it again, he wondered how he'd ever lived without.  
“No, it wouldn't.” Jamie shook his head, leaning down and placing the softest, most tender kiss on Lucio's lips, smiling even before he broke away. “Now it would be.”  
“Silly.” Lucio laughed softly before leaning in for another kiss, hand stroking Jamie's neck carefully. It was like their first kiss all over again, hands shaking and cheeks burning. 

“Remember our first kiss?” he asked after leaning out of the kiss, seeing Jamie's eyes start to shimmer.  
“Of course I remember!” Jamie said, playing offended. “You were at a party, playing your music and it kept going until very late, so you couldn't catch the bus anymore. It was raining really hard and you called me at 3 am asking for a ride home.” Jamie smiled.  
“I was so happy when you drove up to the place. I really thought I was going to have to spend the night at that club.” Lucio chuckled.  
“So happy you flew into my arms and kissed me.”  
“I was relieved. That was all.” Lucio said, a little blush of shame on his cheeks. “And you looked very handsome in your pyjamas and your leather jacket.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie grinned, kissing Lucio's temple before a small silence fell. A silence in which Jamie carefully thumbed Lucio's hand, the two still holding eachother closely.

“So, where do we go from here?” Lucio asked, breaking the comfortable silence with the question that had been bugging him for a while.  
“Well, we're past the cheesy romance movie ending, so now we move on to the sequel, where the happy couple figures out a way to pick their lives up and make them join together in a way that works. Oh, and they also adopt a dog.” Jamie smirked, Lucio laughing before he buried himself against Jamie once more. 

“In all honesty, I'm too busy falling in love with you again to worry about how it's going to work. We'll make it work. This feels good.” Jamie smiled.  
“It's like you've never been gone.” Lucio nodded. “The inseperable duo.”  
“Back in business.” Jamie grinned. “Seriously though. I'm not about to waste this second chance. Let's make it count.”  
Lucio agreed, pulling Jamie in for another kiss, hand running through that smooth blonde hair, breaking away to look into his tender amber eyes, Jamie's nose scrunching when he smiled.

“Let's fall in love again.”


	2. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I ran outta juice D:

They were going to see eachother again tonight. They'd meet up at Lucio's place after work, and it was all Jamie could think of during the day. Since the opening of the petshop it'd been quite busy, but Jamie's thoughts were never far from Lucio. It was like a first crush all over again and Jamie reveled in it, though perhaps a bit too much.

“Jamie?”  
“Hn?” Jamie looked up at the sound of Mako's voice.  
“You've been polishing the counter for about fifteen minutes now.” Mako glanced his way with a frown.  
“It's dirty.” Jamie defended himself.  
“Dirty enough that you've been cleaning the same bit for that long?” Mako's frown deepened.  
“Y-yeah.” Jamie mumbled, quickly changing the motion he'd been repeating for several minutes now.  
“You've been distracted the whole week. Is something wrong?” Mako asked, frown dissapearing and a kind smile replacing it. Of course, Mako was always kind. He'd been Jamie's biggest support, literally and figuratively. Jamie sighed, shaking his head.  
“It's nothing serious.” he muttered, dipping his rag in a bucket of water to refresh it. There was hardly any filth on it. 

“Is it that boy?” Mako asked, a coy smile playing around his lips.  
“Lucio. Yeah.” Jamie sighed a bit more dreamily than he'd meant to.  
“Oh my.” Mako frowned, chuckling at Jamie's embarrassed blush. “You sound quite lovestruck.”  
“We used to be together before I moved away to become a vet.” Jamie explained. “We've always been together, even since we were kids. We went to kindergarten together, but we only started dating in Highschool. I thought I'd lost him when I moved away.”  
“Clearly you haven't.” Mako smiled. “Are you two dating again?”  
“Kind of? We want to see if we can make it work. We have very different lives now, after all.” Jamie sighed. “But I'm glad to have him back in my life. I didn't realize I'd missed him this much.”  
“You're beyond help.” Mako laughed softly. “This is the kind of love story that has novels written about it. True love never really goes away.”  
“What, like in those cheesy romance novels of yours?” Jamie teased.  
“The novels may be cheesy, but your lovelife is the epitome of cheesy. Childhood sweethearts that find eachother after a long period of separation? You'll be in theaters this Christmas I reckon.” Mako laughed at Jamie's eye roll.  
“Sure, big guy.” Jamie shook his head, but smiled as he bent down to clean the cabinets. 

“Something else though.” Mako said, finishing stocking the cat toys and turning towards Jamie.  
“Yeah?” Jamie looked up again, pausing his cleaning for the time being.  
“The shop next door is going up for sale next week, and I was thinking of perhaps starting a small clinic there again.”  
“Wait what?” Jamie frowned, flabbergasted. “I thought you wanted to slow down until you were ready to retire!”  
“Well, I did. But I miss the job. And besides, I'm only 50 years old. I still have at least 15 years of work ahead, and I'd like that time to be spent not just in this store. It will be my clinic now, rather than someone else's, so I can determine how busy it's going to be. What do you think?” Mako asked, coming over to the counter. 

“Well, why are you asking me? If that's what you want, I can hardly stop you.” Jamie chuckled.  
“I want you to be my vet tech, if it all goes through.” Mako said, determined.  
“What? But what about the shop?” Jamie asked, a bit overwhelmed.  
“Well, I was thinking we invite your boyfriend to look after the shop. He was in search of a job, wasn't he?” Mako smiled. “He seems like the dependable sort.”  
“Yeah. He is. Mako are you serious about this?” Jamie asked, still incredulous.  
“I am. But I won't, if you're not okay with any of it.” Mako nodded. “I don't want to put any strain on you or your boyfriend. Or on your relationship, for that matter. Give it some thought.”  
“I- I will. I'll talk to Lu about it.” Jamie nodded. 

“That's amazing, Jamie! You should totally do that!” Lucio smirked after hearing the news. Jamie had immediately told him as soon as he got to Lucio's place, flopping down on the couch near the cup of tea Lucio had made for him.  
“You think?” Jamie sighed, warming his hands on the mug. “Mako offered you the job in the shop to replace me, if it all happens as he's planned.”  
“He what?”  
“Yeah. I told him about- well, us.” Jamie mumbled. “He knows you're between jobs at the moment. But if I'm going to be his vet tech then we'll need someone to watch the store. You're a perfect candidate.”  
“That's flattering, but what makes you think that?” Lucio frowned. “I've never worked in a store before!”

“Well, you're good with people and animals, you're always cheerful and friendly, you're knowledgeable about most animals, so I think you'd make a perfect shop attendant. I'll show you the ropes!” Jamie smiled when a kiss was pressed to his cheek.  
“I'll think about it. You sure know how to praise someone.” Lucio smirked.  
“Don't feel pressured to do it, though. You don't have to.” Jamie assured him.  
“Would you like it? We'd see eachother quite a lot if I were to accept.” Lucio wondered.  
“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Jamie chuckled.  
“It might put a strain on us. We're still figuring things out, after all.” Lucio said.  
“True. Well, I suppose the decision is yours. I already work there. I can't really back out.” Jamie shrugged. “I wouldn't hold it against you if you said no.”

“I'll give it some thought.” Lucio nodded.


End file.
